Between Time and Space
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Di antara ruang dan waktu, Miku berdoa semoga Gakupo pulang ke pelkannya. / Untuk aia masanina/ sci-fi space au


This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

 ** _Between Space and Time_**

* * *

Rintik air mengguyur jalanan panas. Uap dari aspal panas itu tidak terlihat bahkan jika dilihat dengan kaca pembesar yang ada di dalam saku Miku saat ini. Air itu begitu cepat membasahi jalanan aspal yang masih berwarna hitam karena jalanan itu baru saja diperbaiki lantaran adanya beberapa lubang jalan. Tapi, meskipun uap itu tak tampak di atas aspal yang baru saja didinginkan oleh rintik air, bau gosong aspal yang khas merebak ketika air-air itu mendinginkan aspal. Seperti api yang dipadamkan oleh air, atau mungkin seperti besi panas yang didinginkan oleh air. Tapi bau aspal itu bercampur dengan bau khas tanah yang selalu muncul kala rintik air turun dari gumpalan awan abu-abu gelap.

"Miku, kalau kamu tidak hati-hati kamu bisa jatuh ke genangan air itu," pekik Gakupo yang berlari mengejar Miku sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tasnya dari rintik air yang berhasil mengguyur dan mendinginkan aspal panas.

Miku berbalik lalu dia berhenti sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Aku senang sekali Gakupo! Akhirnya kita lulus dari sekolah mengerikan ini!" Miku mendongak ke langit yang tengah mengguyurkan air. Ia menutup matanya, sambil merasakan sensasi rintik-rintik deras air yang jatuh di wajahnya. "Dan cita-citaku untuk menjadi penyiar berita di bulan semakin dekat!"

"Miku, tundukkan wajahmu. Bahaya kalau air-air itu sampai masuk ke hidungmu." Gakupo memegang kepala Miku lalu menundukkan kepalanya Miku dengan paksa. Gakupo menarik tas Miku dan menggunakannya untuk melindungi kepala Miku. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela napas, mengeluh akan kebodohan temannya.

Beruntung tas mereka tahan dengan air. Meskipun bagian luarnya basah, tapi air tidak akan menembus ke dalam tas mereka, jadi buku serta ijazah mereka kering dan juga aman di dalam tas mereka. Dengan teknologi masa depan, sangat mudah bagi mereka menciptakan tas yang benar-benar tahan dengan air. Bahkan, baju yang Miku kenakan saat itu memiliki ketahanan terhadap panas, sehingga gadis itu tidak akan merasakan panas meskipun suhu bumi sangat tinggi karena efek pemanasan global beberapa abad lalu (namun dampaknya masih mereka rasakan pada tahun 3495).

Miku tersenyum lalu terkekeh. Dia menatap laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut unik, ungu gelap seperti terong dengan gaya rambut seperti seorang samurai. Warna mata lelaki itu indah, tegas dan berani. Setiap saat, Miku selalu tenggelam dalam tatapan pemuda itu. Ia rela melamun semalaman menatap foto mereka berdua, sambil membayangkan dirinya sebagai seorang yang sangat berarti bagi Gakupo. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa Gakupo adalah orang yang telah ditakdirkan Tuhan untuknya. Miku menganggap, semua kebersamaan dengan Gakupo itu sudah dirancang untuk mereka berdua. Dia yakin, mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Miku terkekeh, menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Gakupo. Miku menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum sambil menggigit bibirnya. Miku menatap punggung kepala Gakupo. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasa malu bercampur bahagianya itu membuat wajahnya panas. Wajah panasnya itu sedikit membuatnya hangat di tengah guyuran rintik air yang deras.

"Gakupo," panggil Miku, tapi Gakupo tak menjawabnya, dia hanya diam sambil menggandeng tangan Miku sambil berjalan menuntunnya pulang. "Gakupo..." panggil Miku lagi tapi Gakupo tetap diam. Suara guyuran air yang deras nampaknya menulikan telinga Gakupo. "Gakupo, apa kamu tidak mendengarku?" teriak Miku. Gakupo berhenti lalu menoleh pada Miku.

"Ah, iya?" tanya Gakupo. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, sangat berantakan, tidak seperti biasanya. Kelembutan tidak ada di matanya. Matanya kosong, hampa, tampak putus asa. "Tadi aku melamun." Gakupo kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. "Kamu mau bilang apa?"

Sesuatu mengusik benaknya, Gakupo tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya, "ah tidak jadi."

Setiap Miku memanggil nama Gakupo, pemuda itu pasti menjawabnya. Ini pertama kalinya Gakupo tidak menjawabnya. Miku menarik tangan lelaki itu, membuat dia berhenti lalu menoleh pada Miku. "Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu, Gakupo?" tanya Miku. Tatapan putus asa Gakupo yang jarang dilihatnya sedikit mengusiknya. "Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

Wajahnya terlihat berantakan meskipun sebelumnya wajahnya berseri-seri ketika ia menerima gulungan diploma. Gakupo menarik Miku, membuat gadis itu jatuh dalam dekapan si rambut ungu. Gakupo memeluk Miku, namun tetap diam. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teman-temannya yang melintas di antara mereka. Ia mengabaikan ejekan dan tawa mereka ketika melihat ia memeluk Miku. Gakupo menutup mata, menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Miku.

Miku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jantungnya kacau, berdebar hebat hingga ia sendiri bisa mendengar setiap detak jantungnya. Miku ingin melihat wajah Gakupo, tapi pemuda itu mengunci Miku dalam dekapannya. Mungkin, apa yang Miku selalu idam-idamkan akan terjadi. Ia ingin Gakupo menyimpan perasaan yang sama darinya. Perasaan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat. Perasaan yang membuatnya selalu mabuk dan kehilangan akal. Miku memanggil nama Gakupo dengan lembut sambil malu-malu memeluk Gakupo juga. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Namun, satu hal yang Miku ketahui, Gakupo selalu bersikap seperti ini jika ia ada masalah.

"Aku," bisik Gakupo. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Miku. "Aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi penjelajah luar angkasa."

Miku mendorong Gakupo sebagai reaksi terkejut. Tapi, lelaki itu lebih kuat darinya. "Kenapa?" teriak Miku.

"Aku ingin mencari jejak ayah di Mars, dan kakak yang hilang dari Bima Sakti," jawabnya.

Miku mencengkeram baju Gakupo, hampir-hampir mencakar lelaki itu. Air mata mengalir deras, membasahi baju Gakupo yang sudah basah sejak awal. "Kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Miku. "Kau tidak akan menepati janji kita untuk bekerja bersama-sama di bulan?" tanya Miku.

Gakupo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengecup kepala Miku, membuat gadis yang meronta meminta dilepaskan itu menjadi tenang. Namun, suara tangisan menjadi jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Maaf aku melakukan semuanya tanpa memberitahu kamu," ucap Gakupo.

"Kau jahat, Gakupo."

"Maafkan aku," bisik Gakupo kemudian melepaskan pelukan yang mendekap Miku.

Wajah gadis itu merah dengan dahi yang mengernyit. Ia membuang muka kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gakupo. Dalam hujan, lelaki itu berdiri menatap kosong pada gadis yang berlari menjauhinya. Dalam hujan, gadis itu berlari sambil menangis, merasa dikhianati kemudian menyesalinya dan merasa ia sendirilah yang egois, memaksa seseorang mengejar impian yang sama dengannya. Dalam hujan, kedua sahabat itu kehilangan waktu terakhir mereka.

.

Miku menyesali segala tindakannya sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia menyesali perbuatannya. Ia menyesali sudah mengamuk pada Gakupo yang hanya ingin mengetahui jejak ayahnya yang hilang. Ia menyesali keegoisan dirinya yang mengusir Gakupo dari kehidupannya. Membiarkan penjelajah angkasa itu pergi. Namun, ia tetap kesal pada Gakupo yang tidak berusaha menghubungi dirinya saat pemuda itu hendak pergi ke Mars, atau ke bintang lainnya dalam Bima Sakti. Mungkin, pemuda itu ini sedang menuju inti galaksi, atau ke galaksi lain melalui portal lubang hitam buatan.

Kehidupan mereka di bumi memang sudah berakhir saat Gakupo pergi dengan kelompoknya, sementara Miku pergi ke bulan untuk tinggal di kota bulan. Mereka pernah berjanji untuk tinggal di bulan bersama-sama, melihat bintang-bintang atau asteroid yang melintas sambil bekerja memantau bumi, atau membantu pada penjelajah angkasa, atau membaca berita luar angkasa seperti yang Miku lakukan saat ini.

Sepuluh tahun ia lewati tanpa Gakupo, namun rasanya seperti ia telah kehilangan Gakupo untuk selamanya. Kesibukan mencekik waktunya, membuatnya tidak sempat mencari tahu kepergian atau kedatangan para penjelajah galaksi. Ia tidak sempat mencari kabar soal Gakupo. Ia juga sedikit kesal Gakupo tidak memberikan kabar apapun padanya. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda itu benar-benar berniat memutus hubungan dengannya. Namun, para penjelajah galaksi memang seperti itu. Sinyal komunikasi mereka terbatas hanya pada saluran para penjelajah galaksi, atau pada saluran jaringan penjaga lintas planet dan lintas bintang untuk meminta izin melewati jalur mereka.

Miku menghela napas sambil membaca halaman berita yang muncul dari tablet kaca tipis yang bisa menampilkan layar hologram. Berita itu selalu seputar berita kenaikan pasar dalam beberapa planet, penemuan bintang baru, pemutusan hubungan pertemanan atau mengikat hubungan pertemanan antar makhluk lain dari planet dan bintang lain. Yang paling sering menjadi perhatian Miku adalah tentang berita orang-orang Mars, mengingat planet tersebut belum sempurna untuk ditinggali, atau berita pesawat penjelajah luar angkasa yang rusak kehabisan energi atau hancur saat melewati portal lubang hitam, dan dirampok oleh perompak luar angkasa.

Pembaca berita bulan itu baru tenang setelah ia menerima daftar nama penjelajah luar angkasa dan tahu nama Gakupo Kamui bukan korban dari kecelakaan yang terjadi. Tetap, ia masih was-was, takut Gakupo akan hilang di Mars atau hilang dalam ruang waktu saat melintas lubang hitam.

"Ada berita baru," ucap rekan kerja Miku yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Mew memberikan sebuah _chip_ berita kepada Miku.

Miku segera bergegas duduk di meja kerjanya. Kamera sudah siap di depannya. Kamera itu akan langsung menyebarkan siaran berita langsung ke penduduk di galaksi Bima Sakti. Wanita itu menaruh _chip_ di atas tablet kacanya, kemudian salinan berita muncul pada layar kaca tersebut.

Musik pembuka berita mulai bermain dan Miku segera menyapa pemirsa dalam berita _live news._ Ia segera membaca berita yang muncul di hologram yang terhubung dengan tablet kerjanya tadi. Hologram itu membantunya membaca berita sehingga para penyiar berita tidak terlihat seperti membaca teks saat siaran langsung.

"Sebuah pesawat penjelajah ruang angkasa dengan kode AGK 107 menghilang dalam lintas jalur QX335 dari galaksi Andromeda setelah melewati lubang hitam VKY907 dalam perjalanan pulang ke galaksi Bima Sakti waktu 19:05, 14 Januari 3505 waktu Jepang, Bumi," ucap Miku dan menggeser halaman lain dari tabletnya dan tampilan pada hologram ikut berubah. "Pesawat luar angkasa dengan kode AGK 107 dikemudikan oleh pilot Gakupo Kamui-" sesaat, dunia seakan berhenti bagi Miku. Matanya basah namun ia menahan air mata itu dan segera mengambil napas panjang untuk menghalau semua sesak yang menusuk dadanya.

Seorang pengatur kamera memberi aba-aba gerakan tangan naik turun pada Miku agar ia kembali membacakan berita.

"Pilot diketahui menghilang setelah masuk ke dalam lubang hitam dan kini polisi luar angkasa serta tim penyelidik lubang hitam tengah berusaha mencari pilot yang masih berusia 29 tahun itu." Tidak kuat menahan air mata, Miku memutuskan mengakhiri siaran. "Saya Miku Hatsune, salam Space News."

Saat kamera dimatikan, Miku berdiri dan mengabaikan amukan sang penjaga kamera. Namun, saat wajah Gakupo melintas dalam benaknya, kakinya terasa lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Semua menjadi gelap saat ia keluar dari pintu studio.

.

Miku membuka matanya. Ia berada di ruang istirahat para penyiar. Saat ia bangkit, ia hanya sendirian. Miku memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia kembali mengingat berita yang ia baca sebelumnya. Sialnya, mungkin nanti akan gosip tidak jelas kenapa ia pingsan setelah membaca berita Gakupo. Tapi, kalau gosip itu adalah ia istri Gakupo atau pacar Gakupo, Miku tidak keberatan mendengarnya. Tapi percuma, apa artinya gosip-gosip itu jika Miku tidak bisa melihat Gakupo.

Ia bangun kemudian mengambil tas tangannya. Miku memutuskan pergi dari studio tanpa izin. Ia bergegas lari dengan sepatu haknya kemudian mengambil helm udaranya dan ia melompat-lompat di ruang minim gravitasi. Gravitasi buatan hanya ada di sekitar studio, di mana, oksigen juga mengisi seluruh gedung. Namun, di luar gedung-gedung, tidak ada gravitasi, air, dan oksigen. Mereka tetap menjaga kondisi Bulan seperti saat manusia pertama mendarat di situ. Hanya saja menyesuaikan beberapa hal sehingga manusia dapat menetap di sana untuk bekerja membantu pada penjelajah luar angkasa.

Miku pergi ke bagian informasi penerbangan dan kepergian penjelajah, namun, mereka menolak memberikan informasi. Selalu saja seperti itu, karena Miku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengetahuinya. Meskipun ia tahu hasilnya akan seperti itu setiap kali datang ke sana, Miku tidak menyerah dan berharap mungkin mereka akan berbaik hati memberikan sedikit informasi soal Gakupo kepada Miku.

Ia pulang dengan tangan kosong. Merasa tidak bersemangat untuk bekerja, ia pulang ke rumahnya. Perumahan yang dibuat di atas bulan dimana oksigen bebas mengudara di sana, gravitasi yang sama seperti bumi dan juga air yang lebih jernih daripada air yang ada di Bumi. Ia lebih memilih tinggal di Bulan karena muak dengan kondisi Bumi akibat ulah-ulah orang terdahulu.

Ia membuka laptop kacanya, lalu mencari tahu berita lain soal Gakupo, ia mencoba mengakses laman penjelajah, dan mencari rute kepergian pesawat Gakupo. Ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan. Rute kepergian itu hanya dapat menampilkan kode-kode dan garis-garis jejak pesawat Gakupo, tidak memperlihatkan bagaimana kondisi di sana, apakah ada hujan asteroid, atau semacamnya. Miku kembali terusik.

Setelah berjam-jam ia duduk dan memperhatikan layar, Miku memutuskan menghentikan pencarian soal Gakupo dan menghubungi keluarga Gakupo di Bumi melalui ponsel antar planet. Ketika ia melihat ponselnya, ia melihat 30 panggilan tak terjawab dari rekan kerjanya. Mungkin mereka menanyakan kepergian Miku yang tiba-tiba atau menyuruhnya kembali ke studio, karena memang, Miku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

"Halo, apa ini bibi Luka?" tanya Miku pada wanita yang menjawab teleponnya. Wanita itu menangis, menangisi kehilangan anaknya yang belum pernah pulang ke Bumi setelah menjadi seorang penjelajah.

"Iya. Ini dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ini Miku. Miku Hatsune, tetangga tante dulu, teman Gakupo."

Wanita itu terdiam kemudian suaranya berubah lembut. "Ini Miku penyiar berita?"

"Iya," jawab Miku dan melengkungkan senyuman. Semua senyuman itu sirna ketika Gakupo kembali memenuhi pikirannya. "Aku … turut bersedih soal kehilangan Gakupo."

Wanita itu terdiam. "Aku … percaya Gakupo bisa melewati itu semua. Bagaimanapun, ia lebih kuat dari ayah dan kakaknya."

"Aku … aku juga percaya," ucap Miku dan air mata mengalir deras, membuat dadanya sesak dan riasan wajahnya luntur serta rusak. Ia mengakhiri panggilan ketika merasa tak kuat untuk bicara dan mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya sambil meringkuk di sudut kamarnya.

.

Dua bulan setelah berita hilangnya pesawat Gakupo, Miku mendapat panggilan dari bagian informasi perjalanan penjelajah setelah ia berbohong soal statusnya pada mereka. Ia mengaku sebagai istri Gakupo. Namun, ia tidak menunjukkan bukti fisik seperti surat, cincin, atau yang lain karena Miku bilang, mereka meninggalkan semuanya di Bumi.

Dengan bantuan Luka, ibu Gakupo, Miku berhasil meyakinkan para pekerja untuk memberikan informasi soal Gakupo.

Kini, Miku menunggu di ruang bagian informasi publik. Ia duduk sambil memperhatikan berita baru tentang hilangnya penjelajah lain. Memang, bekerja di luar angkasa memiliki resiko tinggi, terlebih lagi saat mereka menggunakan lubang hitam untuk memotong waktu perjalanan mereka yang bisa memakan waktu jutaan tahun cahaya.

Sebuah pintu terbuka. Miku menoleh dan air mata tumpah dari matanya ketika ia melihat sosok pria berambut ungu berjalan keluar sambil membawa helm luar angkasanya. Miku berdiri, namun enggan berlari pada pria yang dia bilang suaminya itu.

Mata Gakupo menatapnya lembut kemudian tersenyum pada Miku. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya kemudian berjalan menuju Miku.

Miku tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Melihat sosok yang tunggu selama 10 tahun di depannya, membuat kantung matanya bengkak. Miku memanggil namanya dalam lirih tangisnya. "Kau pulang."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menungguku selama itu," ucap Gakupo. Tangannya menepuk kepala Miku. Sama seperti 10 tahun lalu. Sama seperti hari-hari yang mereka lalui di Bumi.

Perasaan yang terkubur 10 tahun itu meledak. Satu sentuhan lembut dari Gakupo, Miku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jantungnya seakan akan meledak. Ia memeluk Gakupo erat. "Aku menunggu dirimu, bodoh."

"Maafkan aku," ucap Gakupo. Ia memeluk Miku dengan satu tangannya dan mengecup kepala wanita yang masih lebih pendek darinya meskipun 10 tahun sudah berlalu. "Maafkan aku yang bodoh dan pergi tanpa memberi kabar. Aku pikir, kau tidak akan mau menemuiku lagi."

Miku tidak menjawab. Ia sudah memaafkan Gakupo tepat saat mendengar Gakupo sudah diselamatkan dan pulang ke Bima Sakti.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu akan mengaku sebagai istriku," ucap Gakupo kemudian tertawa.

Miku mengeratkan pelukan pada Gakupo. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap pria itu. Gakupo pasti tahu kelakuan Miku dan bagaimana dia bersikeras tahu soal Gakupo dari para pekerja. Namun, Miku tidak menyesalinya. Asalkan Gakupo pulang, asalkan Gakupo ada di sisinya, ia tidak masalah terlihat bodoh.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

Gakupo mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Miku. "Aku juga."

"Selamat datang di rumah."

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

haloo saya kembali lagi membawakan fic GAKUMIKU /gausahngegas. maaf, saya terlalu senang/ untuk aia masanina

sebenarnya, awalnya, saya tidak tahu apa yang akan saya tulis untuk GakuMiku. Ingin membuat tragedi dengan happy end tapi tidak punya ide. Lalu, sata berkeliling di draft saya dan menemukan sebuah draft ide cerita yang awalnya untuk cerita MikuoMiku tapi saya lupa dengan inti cerita. lalu, karena beberapa hari lalu saya keasikan main Spore dan memiliki ide cerita untuk membuat Gakupo sebagai seorang space ranger dan Miku seorang alien. Tapi lagi, setelah saya pikir, kok ga sesuai draft ini ya. Dan setelah bertapa beberapa menit, akhirnya muncullah ide dimana saya menggunakan draft ide dibawah hujan MikuoMiku dan menggabungkannya dengan penjelajah luar angkasa. dan lahirlah fic ini hehehe.

Awalnya, aku mau buat Gakupo mati dan membuat Miku jadi penjelajah luar angkasa, mencari jejak Gakupo. Tapi aku ga tega dan akhirnya jadi ending ini. Tapi setelah aku baca ulang, "kok rasanya idenya mirip mirip barter fic sama punya mba aia ya" :'( saya minta maaf saya telat menyadarinya :'( tapi saya udah terlanjut cinta sama cerita GakuMiku ini huhu maafkan mba. Lain waktu, aku buat GakuMiku buat mba ya hehe

salam, HarukazeRen


End file.
